


Untitled

by Fey_Nikola



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claudia admits to Ezio what Duccio said to her at the beginning of AC2, things go a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“He said that I was… stingy.”

Claudia daintily wipes her tears on Federico's handkerchief; Ezio’s having been lost a few days earlier over the San Paolo district’s rooftops. The sunlight does not quite reach into the courtyard of the Auditore _palazzo_ , but it is bright enough, and cool besides. Seated upon a bench, Claudia is bookended by her older brothers; Ezio to her left, Federico on the right.

“Stingy?” Ezio prompts as he rubs her back comfortingly.

When he’d returned to find her crying on the bench, he’d been ready to storm off in a righteous fury and pummel her fiancé Duccio into a bloody pulp for her. She’d been willing to send him off with her blessings when Federico had arrived home early, and demanded to know the whole story. Ezio had stayed when she had burst into tears again.

“With my… you know.” Claudia makes a vague motion with her hand, but thankfully both of her brothers understand what she means.

“What?!” Ezio squawks, his voice cracking. Claudia giggles at him a little, and her younger elder-brother clears his throat in embarrassment.

Federico, meanwhile, merely shrugs. “And why should you not be? You are far too fair a prize to simply give yourself away to any fool who sniffs at your skirts.”

Claudia had to shake her head. “B-but I love him! Shouldn’t I be willing to…” She trails off, unable to actually say it. “For the man I love?”

“Claudia, you are not like Ezio. You have good sense and maturity far beyond your brother here.” Federico’s protective arm across her shoulders is jolted as Ezio punches him.

“You are also soft-spoken and have no death wish, unlike our older brother here.” Ezio leans against their sister, wrapping his own arm underneath Federico’s.

“You are just trying to make me feel better.” She sniffs.

“We are.” Federico nodded.

“Is it working _piccina_?” Ezio leans forward to peer at her, and Claudia hides her smiling face behind her hands.

“No. I am determined to be in a terribly sour mood for the rest of today.” She looks up at them both with a proper scowl fixed in place. “Perhaps for tomorrow as well.”

Federico sighs dramatically. “Alas, little brother, our efforts have failed.”

Ezio shakes his head solemnly, and pokes Claudia’s side to make her jump. Federico pokes her other side just as she’s going to smack Ezio, and soon the pair join forces until her eyes are only spilling tears of laughter.

All three siblings calm down eventually, sitting in companionable quiet until Ezio finally speaks up. “Claudia, why does what he said bother you so?”

“It’s just…” Claudia hesitates and looks up at the sky, “I do not know, exactly, what it is that… Duccio expects of me.”

“How do you mean?” Federico asks calmly, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his sister.

It’s a relief to Claudia when she finally finds the words to fit her concerns. “He says I am stingy, but how can I give him what I do not know? Who can I learn such things from without tarnishing my honor?”

Federico nods wisely. “Ahh, a true puzzle. Normally to learn of the goings-on between a man and a woman I would suggest you look at your mother and father’s example, but…” He trails off, both he and Claudia looking uncomfortable.

“Why not?” Ezio asks, then elaborates at his siblings incredulous looks. “They are happily married, and in love besides. Obviously they know how to have sex, since we are here.”

“Ezio! That’s mother and father you’re speaking of!” Claudia wrings the handkerchief in her lap, and Federico wisely rescues it before it needs replacing.

“What? It’s true!”

Federico pulls Claudia to his side tighter, away from their strange brother. “Don’t be so crass in front of our little sister. _Normal_ children find the idea of their parents having relations distasteful, so we shall have to find another example.” Ezio huffs, but scoots down the bench to resume his position of support for his little sister.

“Federico, I am not completely naive. I have seen couples on the streets.” Claudia insists. At her brother’s stifled laughter, she insists on an explanation.

“You have seen couples in public, yes.” Federico agrees, and Ezio jumps in to finish the thought.

“And they hold hands, and gaze into each other’s eyes, and perhaps they kiss.” Claudia nods with each point listed.

“Yes, of course. How much more can there be to… to sex? Do not laugh at me!” She throws sharp elbows into ribs on either side of her, though that does little to halt their mirth.

“I am sorry _piccina_ , but there is so much that you do not know.” Federico squeezes Claudia’s shoulders.

Ezio laughs. “An entire world. Were we ever so innocent? It’s charming.”

At Claudia’s pout, her eldest brother relents. “Do not be cross, we will tell you if you truly wish to know.”

“I do. I want to know everything!” She smacks her hand against her thigh in insistence.

Federico blanches slightly, “P-perhaps not everything.”

“I am engaged Federico. If you do not tell me, who will? Who will tell me what… what will happen to me on my wedding night?” She suddenly seems to shrink, her berating turning into a true plea. Her brothers crowd close to her, cocooning her between.

“First, if he is any kind of man, he will thank God to have been given such a vision of angelic beauty before reaching heaven.” Claudia elbows Ezio, turning in to her eldest brother’s shoulder to hide her blush.

Federico pulls her against his chest, smiling conspiratorially at his brother before turning his full attention to his baby sister.

“He will then sit you in your bedroom and slowly remove your gorgeous wedding dress. You need not lift a finger, but simply bask in the loving attention he will shower on you.”

Claudia grips Federico’s doublet in both fists. She listens intently, eyes downturned in contemplation. “And then?”

“Then, when you are comfortable in nothing but your shift, he will kiss you, very gently on your lips.” Ezio leans against his little sister, wrapping his arms casually around her waist and clasping his hands in her lap. “Your hands will be joined, and it will be the most wonderful kiss in the world, because all of his love for you will be in it.”

Her fingers loosen slightly, and her left hand unthinkingly ghosts across her lower lip. Federico presses a soft kiss to the crown of Claudia’s head, and Ezio copies his brother against her neck.

“A-and then?”

Federico’s voice is even and serious. “He will carry you to your wedding bed, and lay you gently down on the sheets.”

Ezio’s is rough, and cracking slightly. “You will watch him remove his clothes slowly, each piece will give you a small thrill, here.” He presses his hands low against her stomach.

“You will feel yourself flushing, afraid but excited. Soon, he will join you on the bed.” Federico’s right hand plays with one of Claudia’s loose curls close to where Ezio presses small kisses under her ear.

“Both of you in your shifts, you lay near each other, but not quite touching. You gaze into each other’s eyes.” Ezio whispers into her ear. The courtyard has become their own private world, and there is nothing but them and the illusion they spin.

“I want to touch him.” Claudia’s fist tightens again in Federico’s doublet, and her other hand tentatively rests atop Ezio’s. Ezio clasps her hand with his as Federico watches tenderly.

“You reach out, slowly at first, and press your hand to his cheek. He smiles at this, and leans into your touch. It’s the softest, kindest touch he has ever known, and it only makes him love you more.” Ezio nods in agreement with their big brother, nuzzling Claudia’s cheek in the process.

Federico continues. “You trace his forehead, down his nose and over his lips, pausing there for a moment to let him press a grateful kiss to your fingers. You trail past his chin, and linger on his neck feeling him swallow. He is just as nervous as you are, and you smile to reassure him.” Claudia presses closer, tucking her head entirely under his chin and Ezio easily shifts to adjust. “Your smile is so radiant he cannot help but moan, swept up in the sensations you awake in him.”

“I do?” Her voice is so small, so innocent.

“Of course.” Ezio takes up the narrative again. “The mere sight of you excites him; the chance to be in your presence is a privilege. That you are here, now, and all his is an impossible dream. Yet it is real.”

Claudia laughs a little, embarrassed and enraptured. Federico has to clear his throat quietly before he can continue.

“As you trail your hand down his chest, getting caught in the wrinkles of the fine linen, he begins to reach out to you. Slowly, reverently, he caresses your shoulder as your fingers slowly fall down to his stomach… to his navel… and further…”

Claudia is breathing quickly, blinking rapidly and her cheeks are flushed pink. Ezio presses another kiss to her neck.

“He gasps and cannot help but squirm closer to your touch. Surprised, you withdraw, but curiosity brings you back close again. He is gasping your name, leaning in for a kiss.” Federico pauses and his younger siblings both look up at him.

“And then?”

Surprisingly, it is Ezio who asks. Claudia gives a small breathless nod in agreement, and Federico wonders if they’ve gone too far.

“And then you press your lips against his, more passionately than ever before. The sensation of it fills you from head to toe, and your bodies seem to fit together perfectly, as if made for each other. You part for a breath, panting against each other’s mouths, feeling the heat of his nearly naked body against yours.”

They both watch him intently, and since he cannot watch them both at once in return he closes his eyes to fix his concentration on the illusion. Somehow, it does nothing to diminish the intensity of Claudia’s attention, nor Ezio’s.

“You are starting to feel feverish, and as you kiss again and again your hands begin to pull at his shift. You are not sure what exactly you are doing; you only know that it is urgent, beyond a need that the last of your clothing be out of the way.”

“Suddenly, not knowing how, your bared skin is pressed together, and you move together in the oldest rhythm man has ever known. He presses desperately against your thigh, and you pulse urgently in your need for him.”

Claudia’s small shudder and gasp disturb Federico’s concentration. He opens his eyes to see Ezio… She is arching back against him, yet rocking in tiny thrusts against his hands.

This is wrong.

He knows it’s wrong, and he’s the big brother, the example they follow, and what he wants stands in stark contrast to what is right.

…He hopes God will forgive them.

Claudia squeaks as Federico lifts her chin and pulls her up into a kiss. Ezio pulls her up onto his lap, easing the angle of the kiss and pressing something hard against her bottom. She presses into the kiss enthusiastically, the fist in her eldest brother’s doublet finally released in favor of a grip on his jaw.

Federico pulls away, and despite her breathlessness she still whines in disappointment. Ezio keeps his touches gentle, but surprisingly vivid through the thick fabrics of her clothes. She’d never known sensations like these existed.

Her dainty hands press hard against Ezio’s rough digits, demanding more. He obliges by slowly increasing the pressure, and she feels something jolt through her when Federico palms her chest. She jumps, then leans into the hands, seeking more.

She rubs herself against her brothers shamelessly, and she feels them doing the same. Federico nips and laps at her neck, and Ezio nudges questioningly at her cheek until she turns to him. This kiss is awkward, the angle imperfect, but Ezio is putting his heart into it and Claudia cannot let herself do any less.

She turns in Ezio’s lap, twitching as Federico runs his hands up her front and down her sides, discovering sensitive places she never knew she had. Ezio thrusts his hips up and the hardness under her grinds against her almost perfectly, and Federico is sucking on an amazing spot just under her ear, and then Ezio is kissing her again but this time he presses and slides his tongue against hers and it’s all suddenly too much.

A coil of liquid pleasure just below her navel unleashes, filling her with tense trembling and heavy pulses of sensation. She moans, lower than she even knew that she could, and collapses against Federico. He gives her earlobe one last suckle, then tucks her against him as best he can. Ezio works his fingers gently as she rides out the last waves of pleasure, pressing protectively against her back.

Later, it will be _awkward_. Later they will decide that they were caught up in the heat of the moment. Later her brothers will find Duccio and beat him until he cannot walk. Later Federico will suggest that they not mention this to anyone. Later, Ezio will take care of his erection while thinking of his elder brother describing a wedding night, and the sounds his little sister made as she came.

Later, Claudia will remind her brothers that they didn’t finish telling her what sex is like.

Much, much later, Claudia will admit to herself that in the illusion Federico described, she imagined two men with her instead of just one.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the Assassin's Creed kink meme.


End file.
